The Official Website
The Official César Editoras Website was created April the 23rd of 2014 in order to provide the fans and clients better insight on what was happening inside César Editoras. The Website is updated regularly, based on current events and newly discovered ones. Although it is used on the Blogger.com platform, the page is considered to be the official site, being refered to many times between quotation marks, as shown: "Website"; "Site Oficial". No profit is and was ever made from advertising or other means. The main contributors are André Lazarra and César Editora's CEO. Website's Statistics Link Early Stages And Consolidation The idea was widely accepted and gave César Editoras a new range, for now it was accessible to anyone with Internet Connection. The Introduction (Apresentação) was a simple sentence and a topic list of members and their jobs, in which it was stated that "Albeit the reader is reading this at home, home is the last place you will feel in". Lastly the reader was told it would be appreciated that he enjoyed the Editing Company, self proclaimed doubtful and centered on the hardest art to release. For four consecutive days messages were delivered, and after three weeks had passed, the website had reached its 200th view. At first messages begged financial rescue, an habit that came across badly to the fan, being later replaced by some that showed why, being many times poorly managed situations and superfluos spending. Bigger Texts arrived with the Festival Season and the Asian Trip, as well as the expectation regarding the release of Amor De Mãe. As of 2015 the Website already had 87 messages, having reached its 1000th view in late September (24th). The 100th Message was posted on the 30th of March 2015 and, as of November 2016 the website had 172 in total. Segments Although many segments lasted two "episodes", these were always regarded as an effort made by the company to keep a non monotonous approach. "Imtrevista Semanal" was a non-weekly segment in which a person who had had contact with César Editoras would be interviewed and would usually say he was mistreated by the company. This segment was never officially shut down, but its damaging consequences to the comapany´s image stopped it after two episodes. "Estatísticas" (Stats) is a recurrent segment in which stats and their analysis are provided to the reader. Many other segments have no names, but their theme. Stories told by André Lazarra and Duarte are delivered from time to time, but are not considered as a "pure" segment. Appearence And Changes The Website, at the time of its creation was simple and pleasant to the eye, presenting a background picture of a sunny tree-filled landscape. The text would be clearly visible, the Title being in baby-blue. Date was provided. The side column is filled with (in order of location) an In-Site Search Engine, The Company's Logo and brief description, Popular Messages, the Archive, a simple poll, a viewings-count, the Zomato App and finally an email entry that grants the client email sent updates. Amor De Mãe When Amor De Mãe was released, the Website's design was changed and remained that way for two months. The biggest change was the background picture, then a blueish pattern, resembling the album cover's tones. Still remaining the first message, a poll asking which Amor De Mãe's song the reader prefered was conducted. As of March 2015 it had 3 votes (Tracks 3, 11 and 12). The Poll was closed without announcement and its results were not commented on nor published. Tabs Besides "Página Inicial" (Main Page), the website provides 5 other tabs: Contact, André Lazarra, Social Networks, Lenocínio Baptista, Advogado Estagiário and Wikia.